


Purrfect

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [621]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, This is crack, Touching, Transhumanism, at some point :, but I'm fine i swear, but also :, easy punnnnn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jolie moustache, jolies oreilles, jolie queue.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [621]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Purrfect

Niko ne retient pas un sourire en entendant le ronronnement de Wissam, le jeune homme allongé à côté de lui, sa tête sous un oreiller. C’est surprenant de voir les attributs du français se révéler si facilement sous le contact de sa main, sa queue remuant doucement dans l’air pour montrer son plaisir d’être caressé. Sa main passe le long de la queue pour sentir les poils sous ses doigts, sous ses paumes, pour être sûr que le capitaine de sa nouvelle équipe est réellement un hybride. Wissam se redresse, laissant son oreiller de côté pour frotter ses oreilles touffue contre son torse, pour gagner plus de confort, plus de contact. Niko sait qu’il ne devrait pas être surpris d’avoir des hybrides dans son équipe, surtout pas après Munich et le trop plein de caractères bestiaux, mais il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que Wissam puisse être l’un d’eux. Le petit français n’a pas la même force physique ou le caractère nécessaire pour pouvoir être un hybride. Au moins ça explique pourquoi il est le plus doué de l’équipe… Ses doigts passent naturellement sur les oreilles poilues, alors Wissam est un chat…

‘’Aren’t you scared ?’’ La voix de Wissam est faible contre sa peau, ses mains passées derrière son dos pour réaffirmer leur étrange accolade

‘’Scared ? Oh Sweetie, you never played for Croatia. You’re a hybrid, a cute one.’’

‘’Cute ? The others aren’t ?’’

‘’Well, I’ve known few players like you, but they always wanted to bite me when they were going through their heat, so of course I’m surprised you still haven’t tried to eat me.’’

‘’Can I ?’’ Wissam redresse la tête pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire, sa moustache frottant contre son chaume à quelques endroits, Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de trouver cela (et sa petite voix) adorable

‘’Not now dear, I don’t want Robby to kick you out of room everytime he would be near us.’’

‘’But… One day, right ?’’

‘’Yeah, one day.’’

Niko ne sait pas si c’est une promesse qu’il tient réellement à tenir considérant les canines de Wissam qui semblent bien plus affutées que n’importe lesquels des hybrides, mais en voyant son regard cherchant tellement d’approbation, ses mains s’accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, _non_ , il ne peut pas lui dire _non_ pour le moment. La queue de Wissam frotte contre sa joue quand il passe sa tête sur son épaule, profitant un peu trop de ce câlin pour goûter son épaule dénudée avec sa langue, Niko peut sentir la pointe de ses dents tenter quelque chose avant de se retirer pour continuer de déposer des baisers. L’instinct animal reste pour l’entièreté des hybrides de sa vie.

Wissam le pousse sur le lit, plaçant rapidement son ancien oreiller fétiche sous sa tête en pensant à son confort, Niko ne peut que sourire en comprenant que son étreinte ne servait qu’à le rapprocher suffisamment pour pouvoir mettre en route ses fameux instincts. Wissam se relève de lui pour faire un tour dans la salle de bain, sa queue remuant derrière lui, il doit véritablement être heureux de coucher avec lui (pas sûr que ce soit aussi facile pour les prochaines fois tout de même). Il revient après une bonne minute, un flacon de peu importe quoi en main, ce sera leur lubrifiant pour ce soir. Wissam revient sur ses hanches, mordillant la trace précédente sur son épaule, alors que ses mains arrivent à se dépêtrer avec le flacon pour s’en étaler suffisamment sur les doigts. Il a définitivement sous-estimé sa polyvalence.

‘’I’m supposed to work tomorrow Sweetie.’’

‘’Uh ? I’m not going to break your legs.’’

‘’Thank God, I don’t want everyone to know you fucked me.’’

Le petit rire de Wissam au moment où il insère son premier doigt n’a pas le même effet sur lui, c’est très loin d’être un rire qui lui échappe, mais bien un couinement gênant qu’il ne peut pas contenir entre ses lèvres à cause de de la surprise de l’intrusion. Le jeune homme mérite définitivement les cinq tours du terrain en plus qu’il va lui rajouter quand il se pensera en sécurité sur le terrain. Mais pour le moment, les deux doigts qui suivent ne l’amusent toujours pas, ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il n’a pas laissé Ante faire ça alors qu’il était beaucoup plus proche de lui que Wissam ne le sera jamais. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas coucher avec lui, c’est surtout qu’il ne veut pas que ça se retourne contre lui à un moment ou à un autre, que toute l’équipe finisse par l’apprendre et que ses onze de départ soient remis en cause parce qu’il aurait couché avec Wissam.

Wissam retire ses doigts pour venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ses canines dévorant ce qu’elles doivent déjà considérer comme leurs, Niko lui donnera sûrement raison plus tard, quand il sera prêt à accepter que son nouveau chat de compagnie est aussi son adorable petit attaquant essayant désespérément de lui apprendre le français. Ses doigts frôlent rapidement ses oreilles félines, ces dernières frémissant sous le contact avant de disparaître de sa vue, Wissam retournant au niveau de ses jambes, pour ne pas laisser son trou inoccupé plus longtemps. Niko frémit d’impatience en sentant le souffle chaud du chaton entre ses jambes, sa langue joueuse laissant des traces de salive à l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Et puis, d’un coup, alors qu’il était prêt à imaginer un nouveau scénario catastrophe où le club saurait pour Wissam et lui, le jeune homme reprend son souffle en suspens et lui enlève, son pénis entrant soudainement en lui. Bordel…

‘’Is it good ?’’ La voix de Wissam survient de presque nulle part, Niko trop concentré sur ce que son corps lui crie

‘’Yeah, just go on kitten.’’

‘’Kitten ? I like it.’’

‘’Do you want me to call you Kittie in front of the team, hm ? They probably don’t even know you’re not straight and—‘’ Ah, ouais, le coup à la prostate qui lui prend son souffle et coupe sa réflexion à jamais

‘’I-I’m sorry, you’re okay ?!’’ La main de Wissam se pose directement sur sa joue, ses hanches calmant légèrement son rythme, Niko est perturbé par la façon dont le plus petit peut être stressé quand il n’y a pas de ballons près de lui pour le canaliser

‘’Keep going, it’s fine.’’

Et avant que Wissam ne puisse réellement discuter de cette directive en pensant à autre chose que leur corps essayant de bouger au même rythme, Niko attrape sa queue velue pour la caresser, toujours autant surpris par sa douceur. Comme un vrai chat. Il en faut peu pour que le français finisse le travail, éjaculant peu après lui, leur souffle résonnant dans la chambre d’hôtel. Il va définitivement avoir des problèmes le lendemain pour cacher la douleur résidant entre ses jambes… Wissam ressort de son corps, sa queue battant toujours l’air mais dans un rythme plus calme, ses oreilles remuant bizarrement alors qu’il l’aide à se redresser, évidemment. Son regard est sur sa gorge, sur là où il devrait maintenant mettre sa marque de morsure pour montrer à l’entièreté de la ville à qui il appartient, pour montrer que son hybride a trouvé la personne qui lui fallait pour calmer ses instincts. Mais pas pour le moment. Et Wissam le sait alors qu’il se contente de l’embrasser doucement, sa queue frottant toujours contre sa peau pour détendre ses muscles.

Pour le moment Wissam n’est pas encore un prédateur dangereux, mais toujours le chaton qui partage ses nuits. Peut-être que c’est encore plus risqué de l’avoir sous cette forme, sous-estimant ses capacités, peut-être que le chaton est plus dangereux que le tigre qui se cache sous ce sourire d’ange… Mais Niko n’a pas envie de savoir, alors il le laisse toujours faire ses griffes et ses dents sur son dos quand il se sent d’humeur à se laisser toucher.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out j'aime beaucoup cet AU, y'a moyen que je fasse d'autres suites (+ de cul oui)

Partie 2 :

Wissam pourrait le baiser tous les jours, plusieurs fois, s’il le pouvait. Ce n’est pas qu’un objectif, c’est un choix de vie. Un jour il pourra l’avoir sous lui, sans travail juste à côté, toute la journée. Il adore goûter sa peau, sentir sa langue danser avec la sienne, mordre ses lèvres. Wissam est joueur, alors avoir son coach dans son lit, alors que sa queue remue dans l’air pour montrer son excitation, alors que tout va bien pour le club en ce moment, c’est fantastique. Enfin, c’est surtout fantastique parce qu’il a l’occasion de baiser Niko. Bien sûr son entraîneur n’aime pas que l’une de ses sources de motivation soit de coucher avec lui (parce que ce n’est pas sportif), mais il n’arrive pas à contrôler ses instincts d’hybride quand il est près de lui. Niko lui a dit que ce n’était pas grave qu’il ait des gênes différents, alors il utilise ses privilèges pour le dévorer quand il en a la chance. Il est le prédateur caché sous des oreilles de chaton.

Aujourd’hui, Wissam est assis derrière lui, ses dents mordillant le dos nu de Niko, laissant plus de marques qu’il ne le fait déjà d’habitude. Il peut voir des tas de petites marques de crocs, de ses griffes sur la peau de son coach, il sait que ce n’est pas bien, ou plutôt que ce n’est pas adapté par rapport au fait qu’il a été choisi pour être capitaine. Mais Niko ne lui dit rien, il l’encourage même quand il le laisse toucher son corps autant qu’il le souhaite pendant qu’il analyse des matches sans se soucier réellement de lui. Wissam aimerait que Niko soit aussi un hybride, pour pouvoir grignoter de belles oreilles blanches de lapin.

‘’You’re mine.’’ Wissam est le prédateur qui torture lentement sa proie avant de la dévorer, mais pour le moment, il compte profiter un peu plus longtemps de la chair sous ses dents.


End file.
